


Leading me to your deep soul and heart

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Chenle [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boypussy, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: there were noises coming from the janitor's room...
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Bottom!Chenle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Leading me to your deep soul and heart

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Warning! ⚠️  
> If you don’t like this type of smut, please do leave! I’m NOT forcing you to read this, absolutely not. If you don’t like it, then you have every rights to leave this story.
> 
> thank you! <3

there were noises coming from the janitor's room.

"a-alpha..." chenle whimpers as he felt jisung's large hands run through his body and under his light pink skirt. jisung sniffs chenle's neck and growls thunderously and ruts his hips to grind on the omega.

"fuck, you smell so good, chenle.." jisung grits his teeth and grasp onto chenle's waist, rubbing his cloth cock on the omega's cloth pussy.

the omega whines and clasp his hand on his mouth to hide his moans.

jisung grabs chenle's wrists and slams them to the wall and shoves his body against the smaller, making him cry out. "p-please alpha.." chenle mumbles but was still audible.

his mind went feral.

jisung switches their positions. he sits down on the floor and lifts chenle onto his lap. chenle muffles a moan and starts grinding his hips and rubbing his wet cloth pussy onto jisung's cloth cock. 

"f-feels soo good.."

jisung smirks and hooks his fingers to the waistband of chenle’s panties and chenle lets him shims them down his legs and the alpha throws them some where in the room.

then, he unbuttons his pants and takes them off along with his under wears. chenle drools at the sight of how huge jisung’s knot is. the omega then angles the knot to his pussy and slowly sinks down. 

chenle mewls at the feeling of jisung’s huge cock inside of him. he could feel it grow inside of him and it felt so so good. “move.” jisung growls and instantly snaps his hips upwards.

that made the omega go crazy. chenle wails out as he felt jisung’s knot jabs g-spot and his cervix. the oversized yellow sweater was making him sweat but didn’t mind because the only heat he wants to get rid of was the heat roaming inside his body.

“you’re such a good omega for me, lele baby, so so good. clinching your walls around me feels so amazing.” jisung whispers as he wraps his strong arms around chenle’s waist and tightens his grip. 

he quicken his pace and charges his cock upwards inside chenle’s pussy and his pace was so feral and heavy. chenle’s eyes rolls back and he kept heaving his breath out and his tongue hangs from his mouth.

“s-so good...sho good!” chenle lewdly breaths out moans. the omega rapidity bounces on the alpha’s lap, matching his thrusts.

jisung’s large hands finds themselves grasping onto chenle’s asscheeks and firmly slapping them.

the alpha grunts, “take my cock, take it. you’re mine. my bitch. i’ll let that alpha know you’re mine and not his.”

chenle’s brain circuits but then comes down back to earth.

“y-you mean jeno?” chenle stutters and continuously mewls out whines as he felt jisung repeatedly strikes in celerity. the alpha snarls in anger and smacks chenle’s ass until it became red. chenle cries out and grips onto jisung’s shoulders.

“that asshole is always close to you and always touching you in areas that he shouldn’t be touching.”

“j-jisung please, he’s just a friend—AAH!”

chenle shrieks as he felt another slap to his ass and feels jisung’s cock rearranging walls with powerful swiftness and rapid impels.

“friends don’t do that! they don’t touch each other sensually and flirty. when i see that asshole, i’ll—“

“jisung!”

that made the alpha stop thrusting. the tone in chenle’s voice sounded distressed.

“what, baby?” jisung grabs chenle’s small face and pecks a kiss on his pouty lips.

“y-you can’t beat jeno up! matter a fact, he’s dating renjun and jaemin so please don’t hurt him..”

jisung feels guilt crashing into his heart. he knew being jealous is wrong but he can’t help but feel jealous when another alpha is around his omega.

“oh i’m sorry baby, i-its just i’m jealous of you being close to jeno..” jisung hugs chenle tightly and protectively. 

chenle giggles, “its okay, sungie..its okay to feel jealous but don’t take it too serious and take it too far..” he snuggles into jisung’s hold.

“now, shall we continue?”

“y-yes alpha..”

“o—oh jisung! f-full so full!”

chenle tries keeping his legs from shaking too much but couldn’t due to the overstimulation and rapid thrusts. jisung grips onto chenle’s waist and rocks his hips forward, stuffing his knot all the way inside chenle’s heat.

“shit! gonna knot you until you so full. I’ll make you my knot bitch! take it—!”

chenle gasps brokenly and lets out a stuttering yell as he felt jisung’s knot lock together and finally he releases inside of him. chenle’s hips stutters forward and squirts out his clear juice. 

jisung rubs his clit quickly and chenle whines when he felt another orgasm hit him. jisung fills his cervix with his warm cum and chenle’s stomach bulges slightly.

“s-so full..alpha f-feels a-amazing inside of m-me..”

chenle shakes violently and falls face first on the ground. jisung shushes the omega and wraps his comforting arms around him.

jisung takes his cock out and went to grab wipes. he goes back to chenle with the wipes and takes the omega’s sweater off to clean the sweat and his pussy. chenle takes jisung’s jacket and puts it on to put his scent on it and puts his skirt back on.

jisung also cleans himself and throws his clothes back on. he lastly puts on his shirt and dusts himself off and holds onto chenle’s sweater.

“come on, lele baby let’s go, the janitor is soon about to come back.”

chenle softly smiles and grabs jisung’s hand. he rubs his forehead on the alpha’s arm and sniffs him.

the alpha laughs heartily and pats the omega’s head.

they both leave the room smelling like sex.

“did you guys fuck in the janitors room?!” hyuck exclaims.

“you know how jisung is always jealous when anyone goes near chenle.” renjun rolls his eyes.

“yeah, he was jealous of jeno..” chenle chuckles.

“ME?!”

“no way..” jaemin sighs.

“I hear y’all talking shit.”

“fuck.”


End file.
